


The Final Thoughts of Clara Oswin Oswald

by Juvie123



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dying thoughts, Spoilers for Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, a little bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvie123/pseuds/Juvie123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts running through clara's head as she is dying in the episode The Snowmen. makes references to Asylum of the Daleks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Thoughts of Clara Oswin Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters, unfortunately.
> 
> Um, so, this is my first story I've posted on the archive, and I wrote it before series 7 part 2 came out, so shut up and cut me a little slack.
> 
> Yeah, it's really short, but as are most of my stories, so if you're looking for something to spend like 30 seconds on reading, I'm your gal.

She was dying. She knew that much. She may not have had the brains to lock the TARDIS door behind her, but she knew her own body well enough to tell when she wasn't going to make it. But that was alright. She didn't mind dying, if the Doctor was okay.

As she was going, she remembered the first time she met him, she thought that there was something familiar about him. The next thing she thought was _God, what a chin on him._

Now as she was dying, she had a strange vision. She was in a strange place, with the smell of soufflé in the air. She was talking to a picture of the Doctor, but, no it wasn't a picture, it was moving, and talking. She was telling him to run.

As he was by her bedside now, she said the same thing she said to him in her dream. "Run," she said softly. "Run, you clever boy. And remember."

Now as she breathed her last breath, she had an odd thought.  _At least this time,_ she thought,  _I'm human._

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Tell me what you think in a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, flaming is not!   
> That's all for now folks! See ya when I see ya!


End file.
